RWBY: ATMN Days
by rwbygirl417
Summary: Azura Outterridge, a faunus girl with a terrible past, Talya Frost, a young, optimistic girl with a pet Grimm, Mu Forrest, a faunus boy looking for equality, and Neil Sycamore, a young man with a lot of issues. Watch as they team up to form team ATMN. Used to be RWBY: Team ATMN. (On hiatus while I fix stuff)
1. Chapter 1: Disturbing News

**Author's Note- Edited 3/3/16. Italicized Aurora's text, Mr. Hallstead's telepathy, and text on the TV. Edited 5/23/16. Fixed minor errors. Changed Aurora's name to Aqua. By the way, this is the same day as the first episode of RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Disturbing News

 **Aqua's POV**

Aqua Outterridge, age 17, was watching the news one evening with her sister, Via, age 8, and her caretaker, Mr. Hallstead. A notification came across the screen that said, " _Twins kidnapped in Vale_." A few seconds later a woman came on the screen.

She said, "2 more children were taken today. They are sibling, Catharina and Steven Waldman. Once again, they are both faunus, continuing the trend. The children were able to beat one of the kidnappers, who police later arrested. However, he is not saying anything. However, we now know these kidnappings were committed by the White Fang, as the kidnapper is a known member." With that, the screen went black.

" _Hey, Mr. Hallstead, I'm going to go take Via up to our room_." Aqua typed on her scroll, showing the message to Mr. Hallstead.

"Okay, good night girls. I need to close the shop." Aqua and Via went upstairs.

" _Now, let's go to bed_." Aqua typed. The girls got in bed, and started talking. Well, Via was talking, but Aqua was typing.

"Do you think we'll be targeted, Aqua?" The 13 year old asked with a yawn.

" _I honestly don't know, Via_." She typed.

"Aqua, I'm scared."

" _Me too_." She typed.

* * *

 **Mr. Hallstead's POV**

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mr. Hallstead was closing up. 3 people came into the shop. 2 of them were carrying guns.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed. So, could you please come back another time."

"We're not here to buy anything. We're here for different reason. I'm sure you've heard of me." 1 of the guys said. After not getting a reaction,"Come on, Roman Torchwick, master criminal. I'm here for the girls you take care of."

"Get out of my shop, Torchwick. You're not messing with the girls."

"Says who?"

"Me." He sent a mental message to Via.

" _Get out of the house now! There are 3 men who want to capture you and Aqua_."

* * *

 **Aqua and Via's POV**

Via received the message and relayed it to Aqua.

" _Come on_ ," typed Aqua, " _let's use your semblance_." They teleported out of the house.

" _I've got some money with me. Let's find a hotel that's kind to faunus_." typed Aqua.

"I hope Mr. Hallstead is okay."

" _I'm sure he will be. You have to remember that he's a professional huntsman. He just doesn't do missions anymore_." Aqua typed.

"Our parents were professionals, too. They still got killed."

" _That was different. They were defending a Schnee Dust Company building_." Aqua typed.

"Mr. Hallstead is defending us." Via argued.

" _True, but there's only 3 men this time. Anyway, let's find a hotel. Tomorrow, you're leaving for Signal and I'm leaving for Beacon. We need our rest_."

"I hate it when you're right."

* * *

 **Mr. Hallstead's POV**

In the shop, Mr. Hallstead was fighting the 3 men. Eventually, they knocked him aside, and went to the door to the living area. They searched the place, but Via and Aqua weren't there.

"Come on, guys. We can find them later. We have places to be." They then left, and Mr. Hallstead sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction and I want to discuss some plot important stuff. One, Aqua is mute. Two,** **there is dialogue for Aqua because she uses her scroll to communicate.** **Please read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm not an experienced writer.**


	2. Chapter 2: To School

**Author's Note- Edited 5/23/16. Changed names. Fixed errors.**

* * *

Chapter 2: To School

 **Via's POV**

The next morning, Via woke up to a smell coming from the kitchen. She wandered into the kitchen where Aqua was making breakfast.

"Hi, sis. What you cooking?"

" _Fish_." She texted back.

"That's a lot of fish. Are you sure we'll be able to eat all of it."

" _Not at one sitting, no. I'm making it so that you have some food for on the way to Signal_."

"Oh, but won't you want some for the way to Beacon?"

" _Nope, I don't have the appetite of a bear, and the trip to Beacon is a lot shorter than the trip to Signal. Oh, and fish is done. There's some bread in the fridge._ "

"You're the best, Aqua." She grabbed a plate and ate. "This is good. Thanks."

" _You're welcome, now go get dressed. Also, here_." She handed the young girl the fish.

"Ok."

A little while later, both girls were ready to go. They then walked to the shipyard to Signal.

" _Be safe, little one. I need to go catch the airship to Beacon_."

"I will. Don't worry." With that, Via got on the ship.

* * *

 **Aqua's POV**

Aqua walked away from the ship as it was taking off. She activated her semblance, which allowed her to go unseen. She made it to the airship in record time, but she was still one of the last people on board. She deactivated her semblance and texted Mr. Hallstead.

" _Via and I made it on the ships to school alright_." A girl accidentally bumped into Aqua as she was sending the message.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

" _It's okay. I shouldn't have stopped right by the door_." She typed, showing the message to the girl.

"Can't you talk?" The girl asked. Aqua shook her head no. "How come?"

" _I don't want to talk about it. My name is Aqua, by the way._ "

"I'm Teale. Nice to meet you. Wait, are you a faunus?"

" _Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that? How did you know?_ "

"No, not at all. I've just never met a faunus before. I knew because of the bulges in your hood and, you know, the tail. Oh, look, I think we're almost there."

* * *

 **Via's POV**

Via was uncomfortable with all the people on the ship. She went by one of the windows and sat down. She started eating the fish. The trip was uneventful.


	3. Prologue Part 1: Aqua

**Author's Note- At this point, Aqua will still speak as this is before she stops talking. So for the prologues, italics will mean thoughts. Trevor is her dad, her mom is Autumn, and Lily is her twin sister. Via has not met Aqua yet, but she will soon. Aqua's semblance allows her to basically turn into a living ghost temporarily. Autumn also has that semblance, and they can affect others with it. Edited 5/23/16. Changed names and fixed errors.**

* * *

Aquamarine Outterridge- Age 7

A little girl was playing in a field on the south side of her village with her pet dog, Luna. " _It's too bad that Lily is sick. It's so warm out here_." She thought. Meanwhile, on the other side of the village, her mom, Autumn, was talking to a neighbor, Eran Braune.

"I should probably go get Aqua and start making lunch." She said.

"Knowing her, she's probably hungry by now." He replied. A few minutes later, a cloaked woman set fire to the Outterridge house. Mr. Braune saw the smoke and alerted Autumn.

"I need to get Lily and Trevor out of there. Can you go find Aqua and tell her this: the house is on fire, and she needs to go to her secret place. Also, tell her not to worry, I will get Dad and Lily out safely."

"Of course." Then, he ran to go find Aqua.

Meanwhile, Aqua was heading home. She saw Mr. Braune running towards her and stopped.

"Mr. Braune, what's wrong?"

"Your mother asked me to tell you that the house is on fire, and you need to go to your secret place. She also said not to worry, she will get your dad and sister out of the house. You might want to activate your semblance."

"Okay," and immediately activated her semblance and ran to the woods. She stopped behind a house and looked back at Mr. Braune. He was talking to a strange man with fiery red hair, wearing a Grimm mask.

"Well, where is she?" The man asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just kill her.

"You agreed to this mission, Eran. Let me just remind you of that."

"That was before I knew it involved killing innocent people. Besides, would that little girl, her name is Blake, isn't it, you're training have agreed to this mission?

"No, but that's beside the point. You promised to help, now I see you're a traitor. We have no use for traitors in the White Fang." Then, he drew his weapon and killed Mr. Braune. At that point, Aqua, who had seen the whole thing and was fighting back tears, ran to her secret place, where no one would find her. She eventually fell asleep, with only Luna as company.


	4. Prologue Part 2: Aqua Part 2

**Author's Note- I decided to split Aqua's prologue into two parts, and I felt there was a good place to stop. So, on to Aqua's prologue, part 2. Edited 5/23/16. Changed names.**

* * *

Aquamarine Outterridge- Age 7

Aqua woke up to Luna barking. She decided to go see what had happened at the village. When she got over to the village, she was shocked. It was completely destroyed, burned by the fire. She started wandering what had been the streets, looking for someone, anyone. She found no one, just some bodies. When she got to her home, she called out, "Mommy, Daddy, Lily, are any of you there." She waited a few minutes just to be sure, but it was as she thought, they weren't there. She saw her mom's scarf on the ground and picked it up. She searched the house for any more items belonging to her parents or sister. All she found was her dad's scarf, sitting near where her mother's had been. She realized that the two scarves were her last connection to her family. At this realization, she broke down. She sat on the broken ground and cried. She sat there a few minutes, but then, the Grimm came. A pack of beowolves, surrounding her. Luna was trying to defend her, but she was no match for the much bigger Grimm. Just when she was losing hope, something sliced some of the Grimm in half, one of them the alpha. The rest naturally ran away, but not before a few more were killed. She saw it had been 2 faunus, a man and a woman.

"You think that was all of them, Gene?" The woman asked.

"I think so, Eileen. Now, are you okay, little one?" He lowers his voice as he speaks to Aurora.

"Yes, I am, but my village was burnt down."

"How would you like to live with us? We have a two year old named Violet." The woman, Eileen, asked.

"I'd like that. My name is Aquamarine." Aurora said timidly.

Aqua lived with Eileen and Gene for five years, before they were killed defending a Schnee Dust Company building from the White Fang. At that point, she stopped talking, saddened by the deaths of her adopted parents.

She ran away to Vale, where she tried to find a job but was rejected by people who didn't want to hire a 12 year old, orphaned, mute faunus girl, with a younger sister to care for. However, she was hired by a man named Asmund Hallstead, who even offered the two of them a place to live, where they live now.

* * *

 **Author's Note- That was the second half of Aqua's prologue. I'll probably wait a chapter before posting the prologue of Teale. Don't worry, Aqua has the most tragic backstory of anyone. Now, I need to discuss OCs. In case you haven't looked at my profile, I need OCs. See my profile for more details because I'm not going to repeat exactly what I have on my profile. Also, please read and review, and see you next time on Team ATMN.**


	5. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Author's Note- New character in this chapter. Actually a couple. Also, I have italicized Aurora's text.** **By the way, I will probably be coming out with Talia's prologue soon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Orientation**

 **Aurora's POV**

Aurora got off the ship with Talia. " _Geez, that airship made me claustrophobic._ " She typed.

"Yeah, but would you happen to know the way to the auditorium?" Aurora nodded.

" _Just follow the horde."_ She replied.

"Okay, that's not what I meant and you know it."Aurora smirked. Then, they headed off to the auditorium.

* * *

 **Neil's POV**

Neil got off the airship and looked around. He blinked a few times, getting used to the light. He saw a boy getting picked on. He went over there and said, "Hey, leave him alone."

"What I do is none of your business."

"Picking on kids is wrong. Especially when you're only picking on them because they're a faunus." The boy was a fox faunus.

"Fine, because I don't want to get in trouble on the first day." He then left, and joined the kids heading inside.

"Are you alright?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy replied.

"I'm Neil, what's your name."

"My name is Ming."

"Well, Ming, we should probably head to the auditorium."

"Yeah, let's go." They then headed to the auditorium.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

In the auditorium, Aurora and Talia found a spot together. Aurora put down her hood, revealing her cat ears. "Aren't you worried about getting picked on because of your ears?" Talia questioned.

" _No, they're a part of me, and I shouldn't have to hide them. So, I'm not going to. If I get picked on, oh well."_

"Fair enough. Oh, look, I think he's about to speak." She gestured to the man on stage.

The man said, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Please review. I can't read minds, I don't know what you're thinking unless you tell me. Also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with stuff.**


	6. Chapter 4: Initiation Part 1

**Author's Note- Hello, I will be waiting to do Talia's prologue until after this chapter. Also, for this chapter, I will have italics for Aurora's dialog and thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Initiation**

 **Aurora's POV**

Aurora woke up to Talia's voice.

"Come on, Aurora. It's time to get up. Don't make me start singing. I will do it."

" _Okay, I'm up. You can stop trying to wake me up now."_

"We need to get some breakfast and get to Beacon Cliffs for initiation."

 _"Okay, let's go."_ Aurora and Talia headed down to the cafeteria and got some breakfast. While Aurora got eggs and toast, Talia got Marshmallow Flakes.

"Is that what you have for breakfast every morning?"

" _No, usually I have fish. But they don't serve fish for breakfast here."_

"Well, you can tell you're a cat faunus. Let's get going, okay. I hope we end up on the same team."

" _Me too. Or at the very least, not on the same team as a faunus hater."_

* * *

A little while later, Aurora and Talia were at the cliffs looking over the Emerald Forest. They were standing on stone launcher pads next to each other.

The man from the day before, Professor Ozpin, was standing in front of the launchers. He said, "Today, your skills will be tested in the Emerald Forest. Also, I'm sure you've heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow me to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned teams, today. It would be in your best interest to find someone you are compatible with. However, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Any questions?"

"What? That's crazy." Talia said.

A boy with blonde hair raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir."

"Good! Now, take your positions." Professor Ozpin said.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... Yeah... So, what exactly is a landing strategy?" As he finished the last word, he was launched into the forest.

" _I honestly feel sorry for the guy._ " Aurora typed.

"Yeah, me too. Although, what's a guy like that doing at Beacon?" Talia replied. Aurora never got the chance to respond, as just then, she was launched. She turned on her semblance and turned it off once she hit the ground. " _Got to find someone. I just hope I can find Talia_."She wandered through the forest for a little while before seeing something move. " _What was that_?" Then 5 beowolves came out. " _Of course it had to be beowolves. I can do this, I'm not a scared little girl anymore_." She defeared 2 of the beowolves with ease, but one of the beowolves knocked her weapon out of her hand. " _Oh no, this is not good_."Then Talia showed up, defeating the 3 remaining beowolves.

"Do you have a partner yet?"

" _No_." Aurora typed.

"Then, I guess that makes us partners."

" _Yeah_."

"I saw the place we need to go to, let's go."

" _Okay_." The two then headed to the forest.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Next time will be initiation part 2. Bye, and please read and review.**


	7. Chapter 5: Initiation Part 2

**Author's Note** \- **Hello, I'm back. My iPad was having problems with the internet at home, or I would have posted a chapter over the weekend. Well, without further delay, here's chapter 5 of Team ATMN. BTW, I suck at writing fight scenes. See if you can guess who else is on Team ATMN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Initiation**

 **Last time on Team ATMN**

 **Aurora's POV**

Talia showed up, defeating the 3 beowolves that had challenged Aurora.

"Do you have a partner yet?" She asked.

" _No_." Aurora typed.

"Then, I guess that makes us partners."

" _Yeah_."

"I saw the place we need to go to, let's go."

" _Okay_." The two then headed to the temple.

* * *

 **Ming's POV**

Ming was launched into the forest shortly after Neil. " _This isn't so bad, at least I know I'm not going to be hurt by the fall_." he thought. He activated his semblance and drifted to the ground. Immediately, he saw a pack of Ursas. " _I'm so glad most Grimm won't bother me unless I bother them_." Then, he heard the familiar sound of someone losing their weapon. " _That sound came from that way. I should probably see what that was_." He started running towards where he heard the sound. When he got there, he saw the boy who had helped him out the previous day, Neil. There were 15 Ursas there. He used his semblance to get the attention of the Grimm. He drew his katana and started attacking the Grimm.

* * *

 **Neil's POV**

Neil quickly grabbed his weapon. He then activated his semblance. A silvery orb appeared.

" _Okay, attack those Grimm."_ The orb split into 10 pieces and each of the orbs attacked an Ursa. Neil attacked one of the Grimm. In no time at all, all the Grimm were defeated. The orb pieces disappeared, their objective being complete.

"Hey, Neil, what was that orb thing you summoned?"

"That was my semblance. It's called secondary soul. I can control it. However, the more pieces it's in, the more draining it is on me. What's your semblance?"

"My semblance is wind control. It's pretty obvious what it does."

"Cool."

"Well, we should get going." The two partners headed deeper into the forest towards the temple.

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

A little while later, Aurora and Talia got lost.

"Okay, it's official, I have no idea where we are. Do you?"

" _Nope_."

"Oh, I know." She then started whistling.

" _What are you doing, Talia. You're going to attract the Grimm_."

"That's the goal, one Grimm in particular." Shortly after, a white Nevermore showed up. It went up to Talia. She started petting it. "Aurora, meet White Shadow. I found it as a baby and took care of it."

" _Wow, you actually tamed a Grimm. I knew it was possible, but it's very rare. You have to meet when it's a child and take care of it._ "

"Yeah, and finding a white Grimm and taming it is even rarer. White Shadow, will you give us a lift to a temple in the north?" White Shadow nodded, and the two girls got on. They rode to the temple together.

* * *

 **Neil's POV**

Ming and Neil were walking to the temple. Eventually, the two boys made it, after several Grimm attacks. They saw two girls already there, and there was a white Nevermore with them. Ming went to grab his weapon, but Neil said, "Wait, she's tamed that Grimm." He then called out to the girls. "Hey, Talia. Remember me. It's been a long time." She turned around, ran over to Neil, and gave him a hug. "Well, we should probably get a relic." Ming and Aurora grabbed the white bishop pieces. They then made it back to Beacon.

* * *

A little while later,

"Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. And lastly, Talia Adler, Ming Lin, Aurora Outterridge, and Neil Kemp, the four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ATMN, led by Aurora Outterridge." At that, Talia gave Aurora a high five. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Well, that was a thing. Please read and review, and see you next time on Team ATMN.**


	8. Prologue Part 3: Talia's Past

**Author's Note- Hello, today I will be posting Talia's backstory. Neil and Ming's backstory will follow shortly.**

* * *

Talia Adler- Age 12

Talia was running home from school. She was super excited, as it was her birthday. Once she got home, she went in. Her parents were waiting for her.

"Hi, sweetie, how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was super awesome!" Talia replied.

"Well, this year we got you a super special gift this year, since you want to be a huntress. Plus, you're attending Sanctum Academy." Her dad said. At this, Talia started bouncing up and down.

"Ohh, what is it?" Her parents passed her a box. She opened it, and saw a rapier, a staff, and several dust cartridges.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"We knew you would like it." Her mom said. "Especially since your semblance deals with dust."

"Can I go out into the forest, to test it out?"

"Of course."

* * *

A little while later, Talia was in the forest surrounding her home town. She defeated a couple Beowolves with just a little trouble. Then, she heard a Nevermore.

"That sounds like a young Nevermore. I should check it out." She ran to where she heard the sound. There, she saw an Ursa trying to kill the baby Nevermore. She hit it with some ice dust, and then ran towards it. She drew her sword and decapitated the Ursa. She then checked on the Nevermore. She crouched so that she was at eye level. It was white instead of black.

"Are you all alone?" She asked gently. The Grimm gave a gesture that looked like a nod. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. But, I need something to call you." She thought for a minute, and then said, "How about White Shadow. After all, Grimm are usually black like shadows, but you're white." The Grimm nodded again. "Can you fly yet?" The Grimm shook its head. "That's okay, you can learn." She made a little hut for the Grimm to rest in. "I need to go now, or my parents will get worried." Once she got home, she headed up to her room. On the computer, she searched white Grimm. She found an article that said, "White Grimm, while extremely rare, can be found. They are commonly found in forests, and can be found in all species of Grimm. These white Grimm, or albinos, as some call them, seem to be easier to tame."

Talia went to see White Shadow every day. Eventually, once it had learned to fly, she taught it to recognize her whistle. It grew and eventually, Talia started riding it around the forest. White Shadow started following her around, but wouldn't reveal itself unless Talia was alone.

At 17, Talia was accepted into Beacon.


	9. Chapter 6: The Badge and the Burden

**Author's Note- Hello, I noticed 374 people have looked at this story. However, there have only been 4 reviews. I don't know what you're thinking about unless you tell me. So, please review. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Writer's block is evil. Plus, I kinda lost motivation because I don't know what you guys think about this story. So I was looking at other stories for motivation.**

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

The next day, Aurora woke up 2 hours before class. She grabbed a whistle and blew in it loudly. She then set it down on her bed. Ming got up, opened the window, grabbed the whistle, and chucked it out the window.

" _Hey, I was using that_!" Aurora protested.

"That's what you get for using it when there's a sleeping faunus in the room." Ming said. Aurora stuck her tongue out at him.

" _Oh, let's use my scroll to wake them up_." She said.

"Okay, find the most annoying sound on it." Ming said with a smile. Aurora opened her sound folder, saw a sound titled "Via's Wake-up Sound", smirked, and played it. Instantly, a loud "bee-doh, bee-doh, bee-doh" **(** **If you've seen Despicable Me 2, think the annoying fire alarm minion)** came out. Talia and Neil rocketed out of bed. Neil started laughing his head off.

"Did you really have to do that, Aurora?" Neil said. Aurora smirked.

" _No, but Ming tossed my whistle out the window and your reaction was hilarious_. _Plus, we need to unpack our stuff_."

The four teens started taking care of their stuff. After they were finished, all the beds were cramped together in the center. "This isn't going to work." Talia said.

"Oh, I know. Why don't we get loft beds so we have room underneath!" Neil said.

"Okay, sounds good." Aurora and Talia replied in unison.

"That's really not safe." Ming protested.

" _Oh well, majority rules._ " The four then made loft beds. " _Okay, now that that's settled, Neil, go shower_."

"Why me?

" _It takes forever for girls and faunus to shower. Faunus, because we have to be really careful with our animal features, and girls, because we're girls and we take forever on our hair_."

"Fine."

* * *

After all four of them had gotten ready, Aurora read the schedule. "Okay, at nine o'clock, we have Grimm Studies with Professor Port. So let's get going." The four headed to their first class. Just as the bell signaling start of class was ringing, team RWBY and JNPR got there. A short while later, Professor Port started talking.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as pray." And that was when Aurora stopped listening. When she tuned back in, Port was saying, "Huntsman. Huntresses." He then stopped and winked at Yang before continuing, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can't protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world. That is what you are training to become, but first a story. A tale of a young handsome young man... me." And Aurora stopped listening again, instead focusing on memorizing the aura signatures of her team. Talia's aura was white, and trailed off into little snowflakes. Ming's aura was red, and clung to him. Lastly, Neil's aura was a light gray, and was wrapped around him like a cloak. She glanced down at herself, and saw a pale pink glow around her, staying within a foot of her. She tuned back in to hear Port ask a question, and Weiss, being the snooty know-it-all she was, raised her hand immediately. Then, she noticed the cage in the room, and more specifically, the Grimm inside.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent."

"Go Weiss." Yang said.

"Fight well." Blake said, waving a small flag that no one knew how she got.

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Weiss got mad and said, "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

At this point, Aurora said to Talia, "Geez, she doesn't have to be so mean."

Then, Port said, "All right, let the match begin," before chopping the lock off the cage. Out came a Boarbatusk. After a while, the heiress defeated it. Then, Port dismissed the class.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

"I'm going to go talk to Weiss." Talia said. A little while later, she found Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Oh, hello."

"Why were you being so mean to Ruby in class today? She was just trying to help."

"She was being distracting!"

"If you're going to say that, then answer me this. Why weren't you being mean to Yang and Blake? They were doing the same thing as Ruby." The heiress hesitated a bit.

"I should have been team leader."

"So you're jealous of Ruby. Just think of it this way, Ozpin wouldn't have let her in to Beacon two years early if she weren't very, very good. Plus, sometimes it's not leading that's most important, but following someone else's lead."

"Okay, I'm going to go make up with Ruby. Thanks, Talia."

"One last question, had a faunus talked to you about this, would you have listened?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Well, see you around."

* * *

 **Author's Note- Please read and review. I really need your feedback.**


	10. Prologue Part 4: Ming's Past

**Author's Note- Hello, and I would like to start this chapter by saying something. Two somethings actually. First, I NEED reviews. When you don't review, I feel like either you don't think I need improvement (which I doubt is the case) or this story is so terrible you don't want to waste your time on it. If it's the latter, please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can't get better without your feedback. Second, I will probably be changing the title of this story to something less generic. So, if you could suggest a name, that would be wonderful. Well, anyway, on to Ming's prologue. Oh, and credit for the new OC in this chapter goes to my brother, who isn't on FanFiction.**

* * *

Ming Lin- Age 7

Ming hated going to school. It wasn't that he didn't like learning, it was the other kids at school. The kids who constantly picked on him for being a faunus. No one stood up to them. The faunus were afraid and the humans didn't care. Even the teachers didn't care. Those were the thoughts running through Ming's head at lunch one day. He was being bullied by a 12 year old named Phoenix. Eventually, a boy stood up. He was a human. Ming didn't recognize the boy, but that didn't mean much. He didn't really pay attention to the other kids.

"Leave him alone. In fact, leave everyone alone. Just because they have animal traits doesn't mean you should treat them like an animal. They're people, just like us."

"Who's going to make me? You? Oh, I'm so scared of a 7 year old." He then went over to Maxwell and smacked him. Then, of course, the adults came over. There's a faunus getting bullied. Eh. But a human getting hit is a whole different matter. As Phoenix left, he said, "This isn't over, fox face."

Ming went over to the kid who got hit. "Sorry," he said.

"For what? I was the one who was tired of Phoenix's bullying."

"Oh, and thanks, for standing up for faunus."

"No problem, one of my best friends before I moved was a fox faunus. Guess that's why I chose to stand up to Phoenix today, cause you kind of remind me of my old friend. Oh, by the way, my name is Maxwell Shade."

"I'm Ming Lin."

"Nice to meet you, Ming. Well, we should probably be getting to class, the bell's gonna ring soon." Over time, Ming and Maxwell became best friends. At 13, the duo was accepted into Sanctum Academy, and at 17, Ming was accepted into Beacon, but Maxwell was accepted into Haven.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Yes, I had to get Maxwell accepted into a different academy than Ming. My reason, I've done initiation already, and I don't want to have to rewrite it. But don't worry, you will see more of Maxwell and his team. Now, to end the chapter, I have another issue. I need OCs. I have set up a forum, and one person has made an OC. And guess what, since the OC is a Beacon student, she needs a team. Well, read and review, and see you next time.**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. This isn't actually a chapter. It's an author's note. First, I will be putting this story on hiatus while I go back and fix several issues my awesome reviewers have pointed out. For example, in Ming's prologue, I referred to Maxwell by name before Ming knew his name. Second, my brother changed the names of his OCs to fully match the color rule. So, I need to go back and fix it. I will also be changing the last names of team ATMN to match the color rule. Third, I will be changing the name to a variation of the only suggestion, which I really like. The new name will be RWBY: ATMN Days, which was suggested by Seraphim Fantasies. Lastly, I will be changing the summary. Bye, and see you next time on RWBY: ATMN Days, which I will be changing the title after I post this.**


	12. Last AN

Author's Note

Hey guys. I am here to tell you something. I am going to rewrite RWBY: ATMN Days. There were too many errors I saw, and I just got too overwhelmed. It will be called RWBY: ATMN Days (Rewrite), and the characters will be basically the same, but it will be posted as a different story. It will have a slightly different plot. If you want an OC in it, PM me. Embera out.


End file.
